Something's Bugging Sammy
by Destiel4shnurps
Summary: Something has been bugging Sam and every night for about a week Sam has come back to the hotel room drunk. Dean finally confronts him about it. Something happens that could change the Winchester brother's lives forever. For good or bad. Wincest. Will things turn out for the boys, or will their relationship be destroyed?
1. The Beginning

As Dean and Sam drove the long journey to Illinois—the long, boring, seemingly endless, deathly quite journey—neither of them spoke and the only sound that either Winchester could hear, was the steady hum of the impala's engine. Dean opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but, thinking better if it, closed it; his teeth clicking together audibly.

_'__He hates me.' _Sam thought, angry at himself, and afraid of what his older brother might be thinking.

_...Flashback..._

"Sam?" Deans asked, looking up, relieved, from the bed. They had been in this particular hotel for about a week, slightly longer than usual, but this case was taking longer than usual as well. _'It would go a lot faster if Sammy was ever here to help'_ Dean growled to himself. Sam had been gone almost every night, and by the time he got back he was drunk off his ass.

_'This isn't like Sammy. Something is buggin' him.'_ Dean frowned, worry and concern for his younger brother making his heart constrict.

Sam stumbled across the threshold and almost fell down, but he caught himself on the wall. Dean flinched and got up from the bed, setting down one of Bobby's books they borrowed. He forgot about his research, his focus and concern now focused on Sammy.

"Sammy?" Dean asked again, since Sam hadn't answered him.

"'S Sam not Sammy." Sam slurred, shaking his head and pointing a drunken finger at Dean. Sam's shaggy hair fell into his face, and he ran a hand through it to clear his line of sight, his action was fruitless, however, because no sooner than he pushed it back, it fell in his face again.

"Ok. Well, Sam, what's goin' on with you lately?" Dean asked, putting a solid, warm hand on either of Sammy's shoulders, steadying his younger brother.

Sam's hazel eyes stared down into Dean's emerald green ones, and Sam had to force himself not to do what he wanted to.

"Nothin'." Sam slurred, and shrugged out of Dean's grip. He lost his balance and fell backwards. Dean reached out to catch him but ended up falling as well. Sam plopped down on the too-springy hotel bed, and Dean landed on top of him, a knee on either side of Sammy's hips. Dean supported his weight above his brother with his arms; He began to push off of the bed, but Sammy grabbed his waist.

"Don't. Please." Sam begged. Dean looked down at his younger brother in surprise.

"Sammy, what are.." Dean was cut off by Sam pulling Dean's face to his. Their lips meeting softly, and only for a spilt second. Sam pulled away, and began to apologize.

"Dean I'm...I just... I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it." Sam scrambled out from under Dean, and leaned back against the headboard. Dean said nothing, but simply got up and went into the bathroom where the first-aid-kit was. Dean always kept aspirin handy but it's usually Sam who ended up giving it to Dean.

He pulled out two pills and filled up a large glass with cold water. When he walked over to Sam, he was curled up on the bed; softly snoring. He put the glass and pills on the bedside table, leaving them for when Sam woke up. Dean went to sleep in his own bed and tried to ignore what happened.

_'Sammy is drunk, that's all. He couldn't possibly like me. He just hasn't been with someone in a while.'_ Dean tried to rationalize. He couldn't get his hopes up; he wouldn't. Dean drifted off to sleep and by the time he woke up, light was streaming through the window.

Dean got out of bed and walked to the restroom, wearing nothing but a pair of old jeans. He stood over the sink and splashes water on his face, a few drops falling on his chest. Then Sam came barreling into the bathroom and headed straight for the toilet. He was still in the clothes he was wearing last night, so Dean knew he didn't wake up last night. Sam wretched into the toilet and Dean just smirks.

"Do you know what the best cure for a hangover is?" Dean didn't wait for a reply because Sam wretched again. "A greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray."

Dean chuckled and Sam lifted his head weakly.

"I hate you." Sam groaned.

"I know ya do." Dean laughed and it seemed to Sam that maybe he forgot about last night.

_'Or he is just not talking about it.' _Sam thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by another wave of nausea. A few minutes later, Sam had emptied the contents of his stomach, and Dean made him take the two pills. He did as he was told and Dean got ready to leave.

_...flashback off..._

_'I can't believe I kissed him!'_ Sam thought to himself, frustrated and embarrassed. _'I mean, I have liked him for a while.' _Sam's thoughts trailed off. Yes, Sam loved Jess, but he liked Dean since Dean was about 16. That's when he began to develop muscles and look more like a man than a boy. Sam had always liked him of course, but he started to become very 'attracted' to him by then. Sam mentally kicked himself for thinking of his brother that way.

_'I'm a sick twisted pervert.'_ Sam chastised himself.

"No you're not." Dean said suddenly, seemingly out-of-the-blue.

"What?" Sam asks giving Dean a bemused look.

"You said you were a sick, twisted, pervert. I say you're not." Dean said simply, lifting his shoulders in a shrug.

_'__Shit! I said it out loud!'_ Sam realized and turned a bright crimson color. The color spread across his cheeks and down his neck.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, his voice tinted with nervousness.

"Yeah Dean?"

"Do you like me?" Dean's bright emerald eyes captured Sam's gaze.

"Of course I do. Your my brother Dean." Sam tried to dodge the question, afraid of what it would mean if he said yes.

"That's not what I mean." Dean scowled at Sam.

"Uh, well...yeah. I do." Sam answered, that same crimson color spreading across his cheeks again. Sam saw the corner of Dean's mouth twitch up in a small smile.

"Do you like _me_?" Sam asked, shocked and nervous.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean said, gruff.

Sam smiled and the entire journey back, both Winchesters were grinning like idiots.


	2. Did You Mean It?

Sam and Dean walked into the small-town diner and wait by the small podium a few feet from the door. A middle aged woman walked up to the Winchester boys and flashed them a bright, friendly smile.

"For two?" The woman asked, sounding like she smoked a pack a day.

"Yep." Dean smiled pleasantly at the woman whose name tag said 'Janet'. She led them to their seats, a small booth near the back of the diner. Dean picked up the menu and started scanning over the burger section.

_'Dean and his burgers.' _Sam chuckled.

"What?" Dean's green eyes locked in on Sammy's at the sound of the younger Winchester's laugh.

"Nothin'" Sam smiled at Dean and Dean turned his emerald eyes back to the menu. Just then, a tall brunet with long, silky hair walked up to their table. Both boys noticed her skirt was too short and her shirt was raised; both brothers could see her dangling belly-button jewelry.

"My name is Kenzie and I will be your server today." She said to the boys, although her attention was on Dean. Sam frowned, but hid it when his brother looked at him.

"Well hello Kenzie." Dean said in that sexy-as-hell drawl of his. He looked her up and down, appraising her; Kenzie blushed and looked down.

"What would you like to order?" The brunette asked, twirling her pen in her fingers.

"What would you recommend? You seem like a girl who has good taste." Dean said, smirking. Kenzie turned pink again and, finding her voice, spoke.

"The back woods whiskey burger is great." She smiled at Dean.

"Then, I'll have that and your house brew please." Dean said and smiled up at the tall girl.

"And you?" Kenzie finally acknowledged Sam.

"A classic burger please. And a coke." Sam said, his voice sounding a little pouty.

_'Why is Dean flirting with that girl?'_ Sam pondered, his brow furrowing. As the girl walked away, Dean looked up and saw Sam staring down at his hands.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing."

"C'mon Sammy, something is bugging you."

"I said nothing Dean." Sam snapped, only loud enough for Dean to hear. "Plus, you probably won't want to talk about it." Sam said, his tone turning more unsure than angry. Dean's eyes widened at Sam's outburst.

"Ok relax dude." Dean put his hands out in front of him in a mock defense gesture. Sam just glared at the brown, lacquered, diner table.

A few minutes of awkward silence later, the waitress came back with a tray of food and beer. She leaned over too far as she set down Dean's food, exposing way too much cleavage. She smiled salaciously at the older Winchester and he just sat there, grinning like a lecherous idiot. Kenzie straightened up and almost walked away but remembered Sam was there.

"Yours'll be out in a bit." She said, her voice monotone. With a final flirty smile and hair flip to Dean, she sashayed away. By this time Sam had enough of Dean's flirting and lecherous looks.

"I feel a little sick." He slid out of the booth and stalked off towards the small diner's entrance.

"Sam...Sammy!" Dean called after him, but Sam ignored the older Winchester and walked in the direction of the hotel they were staying at.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, and grabbed Sam's shoulder, spinning him around.

"What Dean!?" Sam yelled at the older Winchester, using all his effort not to punch Dean in his stupid, flirty, face.

"What is up with you?"

"You!" Sam yelled, jabbing a finger at Dean.

"Wait...why?"

"Oh my god you're an idiot. And an ass!" Sam turned away from Dean and continued to walk.

"Damn it Sam! Talk to me!" Dean pleaded with the younger Winchester, walking fast to keep up with his younger brother.

"Why don't you go talk to that flirty little waitress, Kenzie." Sam spat at Dean. Dean's eyes widened as he realized why Sam was angry.

"That's what this is about?" Dean asked Sam, his voice soft.

"Of course! I mean, just two weeks ago you said you liked me. Did you mean it?" Sam said, his voice breaking slightly on the last question.

"Sammy, of course I did." Dean reached out towards Sam and put a warm, comforting hand on the side of Sam's face. Deans breathing sped up; what he was about to do terrified him.

"Sam, I have loved you since you were eleven years old. I never let myself go around you because I might have slipped, but now—"

Dean leaned into Sam and looked slightly up into his younger brothers hazel eyes. Sam's eyes were sparkling with amazement, nervousness and lust. Dean softly touched his full lips against Sam's. Sam sighed slightly and Dean parted his lips fractionally. After Sam pulled away, Dean looked into his brothers eyes, now shining with happiness.

"Sammy, I love you." Dean said in a serious and gravely voice. Sam had been waiting to hear those words for years and his heart constricted with happiness.

"I love you too, Dean." Sam smiled at his older brother.

"Sam, this isn't easy for me." Dean let his hands slip from Sam's shoulders and he hung his head. He did love Sam, he had since they were kids, but he would never have acted on it. Years of knowing how wrong it was, years of taking out his sexual frustration and need on any girl who looked at him twice had conditioned him to stop actively looking at Sam that way. That didn't mean that Dean didn't imagine all of the girls he had had sex with were Sam. That didn't mean that each time he was pounding a girl into the sheets, each time he kissed them, each time he came inside of one of them, that he didn't imagine it was Sam instead of them. That didn't mean it was easy though. Easy to admit the feelings he had been harboring for his baby brother. Even though, when Sam was at Stanford and Dean was on hunts by himself, he would lay on the hotel bed and rub himself, all the while whispering Sam's name until he came. That didn't mean it was anywhere close to easy. Just because Sam said he loved Dean in the way Dean loved him, didn't mean he wasn't scared he would lose him.

"I know." Sam put a hand on Dean's arm and looked at him with nothing but love.

"C'mon,let's go." Sam smiled at Dean and started walking back to the diner, Dean directly at his side.

They got back to their table just as Sam's food arrived.

"Thank you." Dean said to Kenzie in a pleasant tone, but Sam heard no flirty tone.

"Anytime." Kenzie said seductively. After both brothers ate their food Dean asked for the check. When Kenzie came back with the check, Sam saw that there was something written in swirly handwriting on the back of the receipt.

_'Her number, oh great.'_ Sam pouted to himself, his brows coming together and his lower lip jutting out slightly. Before Sam could get any further upset, Dean tore up the receipt. Sam looked at the torn paper in deans hand as if it was some grotesque freak of nature; He never thought in a million years that the older Winchester would give up a pretty girls number.

"Oh don't look so shocked Sammy. So I tore up a girls number; I'm pretty sure I'm gay now anyways." Dean just chuckled at Sam. Sam smiled at Dean and as they got up and headed to the door, Dean threw away the torn paper. Sam knew this was hard for Dean, because all his life he had tried to keep his feelings in check, so this was a huge leap Dean was making for Sam. The Winchester boys headed back to the waiting impala and when Dean turned on the radio, the song _Feel Like Making Love_ by Bad Company came on. Sam's cheeks turned a rosy pink color and he shifted in his seat. Dean's emerald eyes wandered over to Sam and the two locked eyes for a few heated seconds. Hazel staring into emerald; Dean's smoldering gaze against Sammy's timid and nervous one.

_'Oh boy, he is in for it now.'_ Dean smiled salaciously at Sam, his gaze smoldering, and then roared away from the curb. Dean couldn't get back to the hotel fast enough.

_'Ok. Let's do this.'_ Dean thought, smiling as they sped towards the security and privacy of the hotel.


	3. Fucking Amazing

"Dean, are you sure you wanna do this?" Sam asked, breathless, his older brother trailing kisses down his neck.

"Not really, but I wanna try." Dean murmured between kissing the too-warm skin on Sam's neck. Sam let out a small yelp when Dean softly nipped at his neck.

"Dean." Sam said, trying to chastise his brother, but failing because Dean's name came out sounding more like a moan. Dean snickered and continued nipping and kissing his younger brother. The older Winchester flexed his hips against the younger Winchester's, evoking a moan from both men.

"Sammy." Dean breathed against Sam's skin. He lifted Sam's shirt up to his chest, exposing the tanned and muscular body beneath the clothing.

"Why don't we just get rid of this?" Dean smiled at his younger brother through his long eyelashes. Deans heated emerald gaze excited Sam, and the younger brother bit his lip and nodded. Dean managed to pull Sam's shirt off, with help from Sam; skimming his fingers up Sam's body. Goosebumps rose on the younger Winchester's skin.

"Oh, Sammy." Dean appraised, looking at his half naked younger brother. Dean drank up the sight of Sam's muscled and tanned skin, dotted with scars acquired over the years; but Dean loved each and every one of them and found himself wanting to kiss every single inch of Sam's body. He couldn't help but think of all the times he has imagined doing this, yet he was nervous. Dean leaned down and kissed Sam passionately, both Winchester's parting their lips slightly.

"Ah...mmmph." Sam cried out when Dean reached down and palmed Sam through his jeans; but Dean cut off the noise with another heated kiss. Sam squirmed under Dean, bucking his hips, hoping to catch the slightest amount of friction.

"Stay still." Dean whispered against Sam's lips. Sam did as he was told, with great effort.

Dean pulled both his lips and his hand away from Sam and he let out a frustrated whine. Dean smirked and pulled off his own shirt; Sam watched Dean's muscles ripple with the movement and felt himself grow harder. Dean tossed the dark green garment across the room and resumed torturing the younger Winchester. He kissed up Sam's abs, while his hand went back to work.

"Stop...ah...being a...tease." Sam managed to gasp out; between Dean's hand and his lips, Sam was melting.

"I don't...know..what you're...talking...about." Dean smirked between kisses. He reached Sam's mouth and closed in. The kiss was intense and passionate; Dean tracing Sam's lips with the tip of his tongue. Normally, Dean would already be screwing the girl he was with and he would skip all the teasing, but this was Sammy and he wasn't sure about any of this so he was using this as an excuse to psych himself up.

Dean broke away and gazed down at his younger brother, asking permission with his eyes. Sam nodded and bit his bottom lip, so Dean moved his hand to the button on Sam's jeans and deftly undid it with one hand.

_'__I've had enough practice.'_ Dean thought to himself and rolled his eyes subconsciously. His heart was racing due to nerves and arousal, not quite knowing which one being the bigger factor. He used both of his hands to slide Sam's jeans off. His hands slid slowly down Sam's legs and Sam tilted his head back in pleasure. Dean could see Sam's erection straining against the fabric and palmed him yet again, but the feeling was more intense due to the loss of material between them.

"Ah...Dean." Sam moaned and wriggled beneath his older brother, flexing his hips against Dean's palm, pushing his erection farther into the skilled hands of his brother. Dean grew harder at his brothers moans and desperation. _'Apparently arousal.'_ Dean chuckled subconsciously.

"Oh Sammy." Dean breathed as he hooked a thumb into the waistband of Sam's boxers and pulled down. Before pulling the fabric past Sam's erection, Dean undid his own jeans and tossed them across the room.

Dean preferred compression shorts to boxers, and his erection was straining against the black fabric. The shorts only covered a few inches past Dean's ass, the fabric perfectly fit over it as well as his sculpted leg muscles. Sam looked at his older brother hungrily, wanting Dean to fuck him already.

"Dean, please." Sam begged pulling his blue boxers down the rest if the way, freeing himself. Dean looked at his younger brother's large erection and found himself losing rational thought. Dean removed his shorts and tossed them off the edge of the bed, wrapping his hand around himself, moving his hand a few times. He hardened further and Sam looked hungrily at his older brother. Sam couldn't help himself so he lurched forward and pinned Dean on the bed; quickly putting his mouth to the head of Dean's dick and sucking.

"Fuck! Sammy!" Dean growled out the younger's name as he writhed in pleasure. Sam flicked his tongue around the head and took all of his older brother in his mouth, which wasn't an easy feat considering how big he was. Dean was about seven inches, not as long as Sam, but he was thicker—much thicker.

"Stop. Sammy I'm gonna..." Dean couldn't finish his sentence because Sam bared his teeth and Dean lost it. He came into Sam's mouth and his body relaxed. Sam swallowed and licked his lips in a suggestive way.

"Delicious." Sam said in a deep voice and Dean smirked.

"My turn" Dean purred and sat up.

"Roll over." He commanded Sam. Sam rolled over onto his Stomach and prepared for what was to come.

'_Holy shit, he is really gonna fuck me.' _Sam's heart raced at the prospect.

Dean didn't bother with a condom, but he did get out the lube in the bedside drawer; he usually used it with women and always kept it handy, but he was looking forward to using it on Sam. He squirted a small amount on his hand and then slicked it over his length; The feel of the gel and his hand making Dean grow hard again. Sam's ass was up in the air, waiting somewhat patiently.

"Dean." Sam Mewled, growing impatient.

"Bitch." Dean chuckled and then placed the head of his length at the entrance of Sam's ass.

"Ready?" Dean asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"God yes." Sam was ready, but also nervous considering this would be his first time doing anal. Dean slipped himself slowly inside of Sam at his younger brothers permission. He only went in part way because Sam tensed underneath Dean and clenched the sheets in his fists.

"Sammy." Dean's voice was thick with lust but worry at his brothers reaction.

"Don't. Stop." Sam gasped out into the mattress. Dean continued, but slower. He fully sheathed himself inside of Sam and Sam let out a breath of relief beneath him. Dean felt him relax. Dean was fully sheathed inside the tight heat of his younger brother and he couldn't help but pull out and slide back inside, moaning.

"Ah!" Sam gasped but tensed up again.

"Shit. Sammy I'm sorry." _'_

_Way to go asshole, how stupid can you be.'_ Dean chastised himself and was about to pull out but Sam asked him to stop.

"Please no. I can do this." Sam begged, his voice muffled by the pillows.

"You don't have to." Dean soothed the younger Winchester.

"But I want to."

"It's ok. We can go slower." He wanted Sam, _now_, but he was willing to wait as long as Sam wanted. Dean kissed Sam's back but still stayed inside of him. Sam rocked his ass back against Dean's hips and moaned; whether out of pain or pleasure Dean couldn't tell.

"That's it Sammy, go slow." Dean purred and kissed Sam's shoulder.

Sam repeated the movement and relaxed.

"I can't." Sam stopped and Dean pulled out slowly at those words.

"I'm sorry." Dean's voice was slightly panicked.

"It's ok. It's just too much to fast." Sam consoled.

Dean threw on his shorts and slid behind Sam, wrapping his arms around his younger brother.

"Well this sucks." Sam let out a defeated sigh.

"What?"

"I...well..." Sam hesitated and Dean could tell he was embarrassed.

"Sam, what?" Dean prodded.

"Well...I'm still...unsatisfied." Dean saw Sam's tanned skin turn pink.

"Well, we will have to fix that won't we." Dean smirked and bit Sam's earlobe causing Sam to gasp in surprise at the feeling.

"This is gonna be fun." Dean smiled lecherously at Sam who was now on his back and staring into Dean's bright, green eyes.

Dean slid down the creaky hotel bed so his face was even with the younger Winchester's hips. Dean's eyes sparked with a deep, primal hunger; taking his hand and running it slowly down Sam's length, still hard. Sam tilted his head back slightly and his mouth formed and 'O' shape. Dean pumped his hand faster and faster, circling his thumb at the head. Sam bucked his hips into Dean's palm, pushing his length into Dean's firm grip.

"Fuck, Dean—oh, God." Sam moaned loudly. He stiffened, teetering at the precipice of release, but Dean stopped just before Sam could come.

"What?!" Sam looked up at Dean outraged. He tried to reach down and touch himself but Dean grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. With the other hand Dean deftly slipped off his shorts and prepared himself physically and mentally.

_'I want this to be special.'_ Dean said to himself—breathing deeply to try and relax. He braced himself and then sunk down onto Sam's considerable length. Sam was a little over eight inches and considerably thick; not as thick as Dean but still considerable. He ignored the sharp, deep pain for Sam. Sam was so close and Dean could feel it—the younger Winchester's cock was pulsing inside of Dean. Before Dean moved, he ran his hand along his own member, teasing himself and finally setting a rhythm—his hips involuntarily moving and grinding down onto Sam's dick.

"Oh, Sammy." Dean growled out Sam's name and started to rock his hips harder against his brother, putting his hands on Sam's chest and arching his back.

"Oh...God...Dean...I'm.." Sam gasped between thrusts—looking up hungrily up at the gorgeous man writhing on Sam's dick.

"That's right, fuck yourself on my cock." Sam's voice was like silk caressing over Dean's sweaty skin. Dean pushed against Sam's chest and raised his ass fractionally upwards on Sam's shaft, sinking back down with a pinch—to be honest, he liked the pain. Dean rose up again but this time Sam slammed his hips upwards into Dean and pleasure erupted inside of him, like nothing he had ever felt.

"Fuck!" Dean gasped and threw his head back—his muscles twitching and winding tighter, like a rubber-band waiting to snap.

"Give it to me, Sam." Dean growled in time with each thrust and Sam grabbed Dean's hips—his fingers pushing into Dean hard enough to leave bruises. Sam fucks into Dean again and again, no doubt causing pain, but at this point neither of them cared—Sam too close to release to care and Dean perversely enjoying the pain.

Sam came inside of Dean's tight ass and filled him to the point of overflowing, some spilling out around Sam's cock and sliding thickly down Dean's ass cheeks, leaving a sticky white trail that could have been hot enough to burn.

"Oh, fuck! Sammy!" Dean gasped out his brother's name and came all over the both of them, his fingernails leaving livid, red lines on Sam's chest and his cum splattering across his chest and stomach and dripping down onto Sam. He fell over top of Sam, only barely managing to prop himself up on his forearms—his chest heaving with ragged gasps. After a few moments filled with panting, Dean rose off of Sam and rolled onto his back, wincing at the unfamiliar empty feeling.

"That was—" Sam started.

"Fucking amazing." Dean breathed and locked his green gaze onto Sam.

"I can definitely get used to this." Dean smiled. Sam chuckled and kissed Dean softly. Dean knew he was going to be very sore in the morning—and he dreaded having to sit in the impala and drive anytime soon—but he didn't care. The smile on Sam's face and the pleasure he just experienced was well worth it.


	4. Back To Work

Sam woke up to small rays of yellow light poking through the small, cheap hotel curtains, and blinked—adjusting. Dean was laying on his stomach, hugging the pillow and snoring softly, his hair disheveled and his naked form exposed—except for the sheet that was draped over the curve of his ass. Sam really wanted reach out and touch his brothers soft skin, but he restrained himself, knowing that Dean didn't usually sleep very well. He gave his brother this chance to sleep peacefully, although he moved a little closer so their arms touched. Dean stirred and Sam was afraid he woke him, but Dean's breathing returned to the soft rhythmic snoring Sam had grown up hearing.

_'He is so gorgeous.'_ Sam thought, looking his naked brother up and down—his member twitching at his wayward thoughts. Sam reached down to touch himself. _'Don't wake Dean.'_ He thought to himself as he stroked his half-hard length. He started thinking of last night, and grew harder. He remembered how Dean had filled him up so completely and it felt so _right_. He remembered how Dean had felt, surrounding him with a soft, slick heat hotter than a thousand suns it seemed.

"Oh Dean." Sam moaned as he picked up speed, starting to rock his hips forward, pushing himself into his hand—unable to control his urges and feelings.

"Fuck me Dean!" Sam whispered to himself, biting his lip. Sam continued to moan and writhe, unaware that Dean was—unsurprisingly—awake and watching.

"Oh God, Dean! Fuck! Fuck! Ah!" Sam was close and he was wildly thrusting and pumping.

"Fuck me Dean! Please! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Sam stopped just as he was about to come, and reached down with his other hand, slipping a long finger inside of himself. He pumped his middle finger a few times, crooking it eliciting a sweet pressure. He wanted Dean inside of him so badly and he was sure he could take his older brother fully this time. He continued to tease himself until he couldn't stand it anymore—not caring if he was being loud or if he was shaking so bad that Dean would undoubtedly wake up. In fact, Sam found himself turned on more by that thought and wished Dean would wake up and finish him off.

'Damn_ he is hot.'_ Dean smiled to himself, watching his brother moan and writhe in pleasure, knowing that it was _him_ Sam was thinking about.

"Fuck, Dean!" Sam shouted out as he came—hard and fast. Thick spurts of white liquid flowing over his hand and shaft, coating him. He continued to pump as he stiffened and then relaxed, prolonging the sensation. He was panting and sweating and Dean couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Damn, you know, I would have been more than willing to do that for you." He said. Sam looked down at his older brother's hand, currently palming himself through the thin material of the sheets. Sam smiled and was determined to make up for last night.

Sam scrambled on top of Dean and straddled his hips, slowly sinking down—Dean moaned.

"Sam." Dean breathed as Sam sat atop him, trying to be still but failing and pushing his hips up.

"Ah, Dean."

Sam began to move but Dean held his hips still. Dean flipped Sam over so he was lying on the bed, Dean still buried inside of Sam and nestled between the younger Winchester's long legs. Sam instinctually wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, pulling them closer together. Dean wasn't going to fuck Sam, no, he was going to do this right—he was going to make love to the only person in life he had ever wanted.

He moved in and out of Sam slowly and with great care, his Love pouring out with every hushed whisper and ragged breath. He pressed and soft kiss to Sam's lips, the feeling reaching his toes and coming back up again, settling in his chest. There was a familiar pull in Sam's stomach and he wanted Dean to go faster, but he never sped up his pace—thrusting in and out of Sam leisurely, taking his time.

"Sam." Dean whispered, punctuating his name with a slow thrust and soft kiss.

"I Love you so much." His breath hitched in his throat.

"I Love you, Sammy." He whispered again, his feelings all coming up to the surface. Sam came at Dean's fevered words, crying out his name. All of Dean's Love for Sam—all the feelings he had been fighting so hard for years to shove down and lock away—erupted from his heart and a silent sob tore from his throat. He grabbed Sam's face in his hands and kissed him, one single tear cascading down Dean's cheek and onto Sam's.

…

"Hey Sammy!" Dean called from the bathroom of the hotel room, wrapping a towel around his waist and sauntering—wet and extremely sexy—into the main room. "Sammy." Dean purred from the foot of the bed that Sam was lounging on, staring down at his laptop. "That better be porn dude." Dean sighed, knowing it wasn't. Sam rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

"I think we should go back to the Roadhouse and check in. Maybe Ellen has something on the demon." Sam looked up at Dean, finally, through his shaggy hair, now long enough to cover his eyes.

"C'mon man, can't we just have one day?" Dean complained.

"We did, that was yesterday."

Dean sighed, defeated, and tried another ploy. He bit his lip and cocked his hip slightly, drawing attention to the towel on his waist and the bulge against the fluffy white fabric. _'_

_And I'm not even hard yet.'_ Dean couldn't help but smirk in pride. Dean could see Sammy squirming on the bed—the one that they didn't practically destroy last night. Dean sauntered closer, meeting Sam's pale green gaze with his smoldering emerald one.

"Dean—" Sam warned, preemptively moving his computer off his lap. A wicked grin flashed across Dean's face and the he pounced, literally, at his brother. Sam quickly rolled out of the way and onto the floor landing with a not-so-graceful thump but quickly springing to his feet. The older Winchester smiled playfully, almost like a mischievous puppy, and launched again at Sam.

"Dean!" Sam laughed, dodging easily and jumping onto the bed he was just on.

"C'mon Sammy, let's play." Dean charged again and Sam jumped to the other bed; still disheveled and slightly damp. Sam and Dean jumped back and forth from bed to bed—Dean the sex God cat and Sam the obedient, sexual toy mouse. Dean finally grabbed Sam on a return jump and pinned him down on the mattress. They were on the bed which they didn't soil. Dean pressed his lips hard to Sam's and ran his hands desperately over Sam's body. Sam found himself wondering absently how Dean's towel didn't fall off jumping like children on the mattresses.

"Mmmm...Dean..." Sam gasped when Dean bit down on his lip, drawing a little bit of blood. The pain quickly turned to pleasure and sang through his body.

"Wait…Dean…wait." Sam pushed on Dean's taut, muscled, smooth chest and both Winchester's www gasping for breath when the kiss was broken.

Dean looked down at Sam, his eyes filled with concern and Sam thought he could see the slightest tinge of hurt.

"Dean, trust me, I would much rather do this," Sam emphasized his statement with a kiss. " But I just think we have more important things to be doing right now." Sam was worried that his older brother might take it hard, but Dean just got off of the bed and got dressed without a word.

"Dean, please don't be mad." Sam went over to a mostly-dressed Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. "We just need to focus, that's all. Ellen said she could help us and so far we have jack."

Dean sighed and turned to his brother, "Okay, let's go. I'll get the car." Dean placed a chaste kiss on Sam's awaiting lips, and after putting on his boots, headed out the door.


End file.
